Policía secreta
by kairi-sr
Summary: Una organización fundado por el gobierno para hace el trabajo que nadie quiere hace, donde la intimida es violada y la soledad es el pan de cada día, obligados a trabaja entre las sombras y vigilando sin descansa a su objetivo. entra para sabe mas. AVISO: PROLOGO EDITADO.
1. prologo: La policía secreta

**Aviso: prologo modificado**

**lo siento por las falta de ortografía**

* * *

**Hola aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que no pude evita en escribir, espero que de guste y no olvidéis leer el comentario de auto a final, disfruta de la historia.**

**Los personajes de Kingdom Heart no me pertenece de pertenece a SQUARE ENIX, esta obra esta escrita para entretener.**

* * *

Prologo: La policía secreta

En la penumbra de la noche alguien estaba observando a una joven de cabellos rojizos, su pecho se movía armónicamente con respiración, ella dormía plácidamente en su cama de sábanas rosas, su piel pálida brillaba debajo de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de la chica, debajo de esta estaba la cama en el medio de la pare de fondo de la habitación, la ventana estaba decorada por unas cortinas blancas y el marco de esta era de mismo color. el miro a la chica con intensidad y después puso atención a la habitación, era la primera vez que el entraba en aquel lugar, lo miro detenidamente, la paredes eran de un rosa pálido y en estas estaban puesto algunos posters de estrellas famosas de cine o de música, la moqueta de suelo era de color lila, en la habitación tenia una estantería con libros y con unas muñecas de porcelana vitorianas, habría un armario en portado, también habría un escritorio grande que tenia encima un cárdeno y un libro que decía matemáticas, había pedacitos de goma tirados por todo el escritorio y un lápiz abandonado encima de la libreta, se notaba que hace poco ella acaba de termina los deberes de matemáticas hace poco y el sabia que las mates no era lo suyo, y de costaba un mundo en pode hace un ejercicio bien, también encima de escritorio habría un equipo de música y a lado de este estaba el móvil de la chica, a lado de escritorio estaba el maletín de colegio de la muchacha abierto en par en par, en la habitación también habría un tocado a estilo europeo blanco con un gran espejo encima de este estaba un cepillo de pelo rosado, cremas, maquillaje, y una gran variedad de perfume, el se sabía de memoria cada una de las fragancias, tenía una de canela, otra de chocolate, otra de mental y otras cuantas más pero la fragancia favorita de él era el olor natural de la chica que era a rosas, el aroma de queda como anillo al dedo ya porque ella parecía una linda y delicada rosa roja, a lado de la cama estaba una mesa de noche con un oso de peluche blanco con un lazo rojo en el cuello y a lado de este habría un despertado rosado con negro.

El dirigió su mirada a la chica que seguía en el quinto sueño, el sonríe levemente, aquella habitación parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y la chica que dormía tranquila era la princesa de aquella casa, era difícil de cree que ella fuera una amenaza.

El mira la hora y sale de las sombras y sale de aquella habitación, pronto amanecería y no era conveniente que la chica lo viera a despertar, además tenía que volver a casa porque tenía que preparase para ir a instituto, aun él no sabía cómo habría conseguido esta en la misma clase que ella, intervención de gobierno tal vez a esta altura ya da igual.

Ella no sabía de la existencia de él, el muchas veces habría pensado en acercase a ella pero no lo izó no porque no tuviera valor sino por su trabajo, si la chica supiera de su existencia todo el trabajo de un año se iría a la mierda por su incompetencia y aparte lo acusarían de traído por expone a la organización y terminaría a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, ah pero ante lo torturarían. Aquel trabajo aunque no tuviera sentido para la gente cada vez era más grande, el gobierno ponía su empeño en la organización y buscaba mas reclutas para esta, pero era muy difícil de encontrar. El era joven solo tenía 15 años y ya trabaja para una organización secreta de gobierno, francamente el no habría pedido forma parte de aquello, lo reclutaron por la fuerza a los 10 años, ahora su vida era solitaria y apagada, era cierto que vivía emociones por aquel trabajo pero no era lo mismo si no podías tener a alguien con quien compartido, sus únicos amigos eran compañeros de trabajo, el no podía acercase a la demás personas por el trabajo, debía ser un fantasma siempre trabajando entre las sombras, el si pudiera hubiera dejado aquel trabajo pero una vez dentro no puedes salí la única forma de dejado en dentro de un ataúd, el aun no comprendía el porqué de la chica pelirroja, pero estaba claro que ella no era una amenaza.

El llego a su casa y se dio una ducha larga y después se vistió con el uniforme de instituto, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un pantalón con cuadros azules con líneas blancas, un corbata de la misma forma de los pantalones y unos zapatos de salí negro. Una alarma que resuena en toda la habitación izó que sonriera.

-ha despertado -dijo con una sonrisa cogió su ordenador portátil y se sentó en la cama, abrió el ordenado y en la pantalla se ver a cierta pelirroja estirándose en la cama.

Hace un años el gobierno habría instalado unas cámaras espía en toda la casa de la chica, el ya no se pregunta cómo era que conseguía poner las cámaras sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todo lo que grababan las cámaras iban hacia el ordenado de él, también tenía pirateada las cámaras de la calle así podía seguida viendo en su ordenado sin necesidad de acercase a ella, también de habrían puesto un GPS en algunas prendas de vestir, el ya se hacia una idea de cuales prenda eran, también habría otro GPS en el maletín y en el bolso de la chica.

La chica salió de su habitación y el cambio de cámara para seguir viéndola, la muchacha se habría metido en el baño, se cepillo los dientes y se quito la ropa para meterse en la ducha, el se sonrojo como un tomate y aparto la mirada, llevaba un años así, siempre se giraba para no verla mienta se quita la ropa o se duchaba pero siempre terminaba viendo un poco de aquel hermoso cuerpo. La chica cuando termino de ducharse se fue a su habitación rodea de una pequeña toalla que solo cubría lo esencia, se encerró en su habitación y se puso el uniforme que era casi el mismo que el de él pero debes de pantalones era una falda de la misma forma, se remango las mangas, se cepillo el pelo y guardo las cosas que necesita para aquel día de clase, cogió si maletín y bajo a desayuna.

El deja el ordenado encima de la cama y se levanta, hace una años que seguía toda la rutina de ella, sabía lo que hacía mañana, tarde y noche en cada momento, el sabia que ella era una chica ejemplar, saca buenas notas en todas las materias menos en matemática claro está, hacia deporte, tocaba el violín y el piano y también cantaba por eso formaba parte de coro de instituto, tenía mucho amigos con los que quedaba todos los fines de semanas, también sabía que tiene un gato negro llamado sombra, que su padre murió cuando ella tenía 5 años, que su madre se volvió a casa pero su padrastro murió hace un año, sabía que ella tenía novio que para su opinión era un imbécil, sabía que leía Edgar Allan Poe todas las noches antes de dormir, que cuando de hace daño llora como si no hubiera mañana, que era lista, guapa, amable, inocente y otras cuantas cosas más. Si en definitivamente el la conocía mejor que ella y a pensar en eso no dé hacía gracia saber mucho, era viola la intimidad de una persona, pero así era su trabajo en viola la intimidad de la gente por el gobierno, la gente que supuesta mente es un peligro para el gobierno, vigila a cada una de ellas mañana, tarde y noche, y si los vigilados se portaba mal de castigaban con una bala entre ceja y ceja, así era el trabajo vigila y si hacían algo matado, oh pero antes se le torturaban para que hablaran como loros y después lo mataban, era el trabajo sucio de gobierno, el que nadie quiere hacer, el que tendría que mantenerse en secreto, un trabajo ruin y despreciable, pero ¿cuanto intento de terrorismo se han parado?, una gran cantidad se habría salvado a miles de vida a cambio de venderle su alma al diablo.

El y su organización habrían salvado y violado la intimidad de la gente, eran una red de espionaje nacional diferente de la demás y mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera, si en definitiva nadie podía saber de la existencia de la organización, nadie podía enterase de la Policía secreta.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, deja sus comentarios para saber que piensas, seguro que ya sabéis quien es la chica, y decirme en vuestros comentarios quien pesáis podía ser el sujeto misterioso XD. bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Una chica interesante

**Hola, llevo tiempo sin actualiza en ningunos de mis fic, pero por fin estoy aquí después de una buena temporada sin creatividad y sin tiempo, bueno por fin el tenido tiempo para actualiza no solo en este fic si no también en mi otro fic la doncella de mal. quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que han dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, los reviews los el contestado a final de este capitulo, y sin mas nada que decir os dejo con el capitulo 1 de policía secreta.**

**Kingdom Heart no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) sino a la compañia SQUARE ENIX, esta historia esta hecha para entretener. **

**Disfruten**** de capitulo^^**

* * *

Capítulo 1: una chica interesante

Kairi era una chica dulce y amable, tiene 15 años y tiene el cabello rojo y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos azules y piel pálida, estudiaba en el prestigioso instituto internacional de la isla, era una buena estudiante sacaba buena notas en todo menos el matemática, los números eran su peor enemigo según ella, todo las personas de la isla la conocían muy bien, era una chica que no pasaba desapercibido por su adorable forma de ser, era muy popular entre los chicos pero su corazón solo de pertenecía a uno, tenía muchos amigos y su mejor amiga era Selphie, se conocían desde que la pelirroja se fuera a vivir a la isla cuando eran muy pequeñas.

Kairi se había levantado como en cualquier otra, estirándose sentada en la cama, pero esta mañana tenía algo distinto. Desde hacía un año había tenido todas las noches el mismo sueño que a despertar no lograba recordar, pero esta vez era diferente pudo recordar un poco de sueño, aunque no era mucho para ella significaba todo.

Se dirigió a baño y se encerró en el, se cepillo los dientes, y se quito la ropa para meterse en la ducha, cuando quedo completamente desnuda ella sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas empezaron a arde y teñirse de rojo, ella no sabía porque de pasaba esto cada vez que quedaba desnuda si ante hace más de un año no de pasaba. Ella decidió ignora, como hacia siempre, ese comportamiento y se metió en la ducha con agua fría.

Por la calle una chica peli-castaña y ojos verdes iba saltando de alegría, hoy darían comienzo los preparativos para el festival de primavera que se celebraría en unas semanas y ella como presidenta de comité estudiantil iba hace que este año fuera inolvidable, ya tenía todo planeado solo necesita la colaboración de los demás miembros de comité y ayuda de algunos clubs para que su idea se hiciera realidad.

Paro en seco delante de una gran casa de dos pisos de color azul cielo y con tejado azul oscuro, se acerca a la puerta y presiona el boto de timbre durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, en eso se abre la puerta mostrando a una mujer de mediana edad de cabello rojo, cuerpo virtuoso y con los ojos cerrados, aunque aquella mujer tuviera una cara amable se notaba la pequeña molestia que llevaba encima.

-hola pequeña Selphie, podías no volver hace eso, sino se daña el timbre -dijo la mujer con un tono agradable

-hola señora Akita, lo siento por lo de timbre pero estoy emocionada -dijo con una gran sonrisa en su labios

-¿y eso porque? -pregunto la mujer curiosa

-no se lo ha contado Kairi -la mujer negó con la cabeza -hoy empezaremos con los preparativos para el festival de primavera -su ojos se podía nota un par de estrellas

-ya veo pequeña Selphie -dijo abriendo los ojos mostrando un par de joyas doradas

-este año será el mejor de todo como me llamo Selphie -dijo con mucha convención y con una mirada ardiente de decisión.

-vaya...-la mujer de regalo una sonrisa -espero que se cumpla tu deseo querida -se la medio vuelta para volver adentro- Kairi ya habrá terminado de desayuna, voy avisada y tu espera aquí -sin decir mas la mujer entra desapareciendo de la vista de Selphie.

La chica se queda en el umbral de la puerta esperando a su querida amiga de la infancia, en eso en la visión de la castaña aparece una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, con una amplia sonrisa a su querida amiga.

-hola Selphie, pensé que ya estarías en el instituto? -dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a la castaña

-pensé en ir a recoge a mi mejor amiga para ir juntas a instituto -de sonríe y la pelirroja cierra la puerta de la casa -será mejor irnos -ambas chica comenzaron a camina hacia el instituto.

-hoy pude recordar un poco del sueño -dijo Kairi de la nada.

-¡QUE MARAVILLA! -grito a pleno pulmón la castaña -y dime, ¿qué has recordado?

-pues...estaba en una habitación blanca y a frente mío habría alguien...

-¿alguien? -Pregunto curiosa

-si, no recuerdo mucho mas -dijo algo desanimado

-y ¿cómo era esa persona?

-pues... No lo sé, no me acuerdo de su color de pelo, ni de piel y ni de la ropa que usaba, su cara se veía borrosa como si no quisiera que la viera, dios ni siquiera ser si es hombre o mujer... Lo único que pude ver fue que parecía un niño pequeño y que tenia...-se quedo callada de golpe pensativa

-¿que tenia? -su curiosidad iba en aumento  
-alas negras -dijo en un susurro

-¿eh? -la miro sin entender muy bien lo que su amiga habría dicho por lo bajito que lo dijo.

Él ya sabía que ella pronto llegaría, hoy estaba siendo acompañada con su amiga de la infancia así que hoy llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal. El se oculta detrás de un árbol en la zona más desierta de instituto, aquel lugar era el único sitio en el edificio que por una extraña razón nunca iba nadie, quizá sea por el calor que hacia ahí o por culpa de aquellas palomas que molestaban a la gente y que se encontraba a millares en aquel lugar, bueno fuera como fuera de permitía tener un sitio donde poder está solo.

Se sentó a piel de árbol y abrió su portátil y abrió una ventana que de dejo a la vista cierta pelirroja y cierta castaña, esto hace que sonría ampliamente. Normalmente iría detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta como hace todos los días, pero esta vez decidió ir directo a clase, no se encontraba con mucho ánimo de ir de nuevo a la casa de la pelirroja y seguida durante toda su ruta escolar, resultaba un trabajo agotado y sin suficiente beneficios ya que la chica suele ir acompañada con un amigo suyo y iba todo el camino de hablando de banalidades y cuando ella iba sola se ponía los casco y escuchaba música a todo volumen.

El volvió a poner atención a la pantalla de su portátil, ambas chica estaban hablando de festiva de primavera que se hará en unas semanas y unas cuantas cosas más que el no presto atención. El no podía aparta la vista de la pelirroja que movía su caderas a ritmo de sus pasos, de parecía un anda muy sexi y...se golpea la frente como queriendo que su mente dejara de pensar aquellas cosas, desde hacía unos poco meses atrás había empezado a pensar en aquellas cosas y cada día iba a peor. Cierra su portátil y va a la taquilla para dejado ahí, aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo de ante, no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba pero si seguía dejando que vaya a peor el castigo por aquellos pensamiento iba hace muy grande.

-¿qué te parece? -pregunto cierta castaña a su pelirroja amiga

-me parece que todo se ver de maravilla, pero ¿te dará tiempo hacer todo eso? -pregunto la pelirroja curiosa de cómo iba hacer su amiga

-no te preocupe, esta todo planeado a milímetro, algunos clubs llevan todo el año para el festival de primavera -dijo todo seguido sin respira

-es verdad, en el coro llevamos todo el año ensayando

El festival de primavera era una de la fiesta más importante de la isla, se hacía en los dos últimos días de la vacaciones de primavera, cada año elegían a un centro escolar para que se hiciera cargo de festival y este año de habría tocado a su instituto, el trabajo consistía en hace juego, monta espectáculos, partidos amistosos para el entretenimiento de público, y monta puesto de comida, los clubs siempre por esta fecha se lucían a máximo mostrando de lo que son capaces.

Pasado un rato Kairi y su amiga llegaron a instituto, entraron y ambas chicas se separaron, Selphie tenía una reunió con el comité estudiantil a primera hora así que Kairi fue sola a su clase, no se extraño que la clase estuviera casi llena se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó, recargo todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla, a primera hora de tocaba matemática y no de hacia tanta ilusión tener aquella clase a primera hora, envidiaba a Selphie porque ella se perdería la primera hora de clase, mientras ella se moriría de aburrimiento. Casi todas las materias se dé daban bien excepto matemática.

-hola pelirroja, ¿qué tal has dormido? -dijo una voz que de causo náusea a Kairi

-y a ti ¿qué te importa Vanitas? -dijo en un tono áspero y mortal

-aparece alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo -dijo un chico de cabello negro y de punta y con ojos dorados, paso un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y se acerco mas a ella -deberías dormí mas

-déjame en paz Vanitas vete a fastidia a otra persona -lo empujo a un lado para que se alejara de ella

-deberías deja a idiota de tu novio y irte conmigo -de dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-ante preferiría que lo gusanos me comieran viva antes que salir contigo

-vale tú te lo pierde monada -fue lo último que dijo y se marcho a su sitio

Kairi suspiro tranquila, no soportaba a Vanitas era un cretino sin vergüenza alguna, todo un mujeriego, dios como lo odiaba, y aparte el de insistía en que salieran juntos, Kairi preferiría está muerta ante de salí con Vanitas, eso nunca pasaría.

Se encontraba detrás de ella observándola atentamente sin levanta sospechas, habría visto la escena entre ella y Vanitas, aquel ser asqueroso se habría osado en acercase a ella a pedirle que saliera con ella, pobre iluso, aquella chica era muy fie a su pareja y el admiraba mucho eso ''como una chica así puede ser un peligro?'' Esa era la pregunta de millón que de rondaba por la cabeza, y es que realmente ella era una chica muy interesante.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido, no contiene mucho acción pero esto mejorada con el tiempo se os prometo, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa de este capitulo, vuestra opinión es muy importante para mi, si mas dejos las contestaciones de los reviews. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

** ***REVIEWS*****

**_LovesleesKiara_: me alegra saber que te haya interesado y gustado mi fic, y gracias por el consejo intentare separa mas las frases. Si es muy obvio que la chica es Kairi, pronto rebelare la identidad de chico misterioso.**

**_Nicolas Sur_: gracias por comenta y que la haya gustado, ya el editado el capitulo y el usado más espacios.**

**_Pedro_: es verdad que tengo muchas falta gracias por decírmelas, intentaren que no haya muchas en el próximos, gracias por leer.**


End file.
